A Classic Train Wreck
by Hikotsu Taiho
Summary: It's a classic story of cat and dog. Sure, we can stir up enough trouble all by ourselves. And after all, they say opposites attract, right? Terrible, terrible summary but I want some feedback!
1. Cat & Dog

An AU story. Reviews are appreciated, I hate getting a bunch of views and no reviews. Makes me feel like there's something wrong. And yes, character rights go to Tite Kubo, though I doubt I really had to say that lol:D There may be yaoi...later V-V

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

The school bell rang, and students flooded the hallway before Mr. Kuchiki even had a chance to assign the homework.

Class had been pretty tedious today. We'd been learning about the Battle of Bunker Hill, though the blank face and flat voice of Mr. Kuchiki made it kind of hard to stay engaged. I mean, we all tried our best to participate as much as possible, but most of the students were tuned out by the time the teacher began to start one of his lectures. I, on the other hand, was on the verge of failing history, and if I couldn't bring my grades up before the end of the semester, well I'd be pretty screwed, wouldn't I? And Grimmjow's frequent distractions didn't help either. Throughout class, he had a consistent run of painfully stupid actions, like when he'd whisper, "Hey Renji, check this out," as he'd attempt to balance his pencil on his nose. He'd be able to hold it there for a good five seconds, after which he'd screw up, causing the utensil to fall. He had his feet up on his desk, and his fingers laced together behind his teal head of hair.

So now we were heading out, and I wanted to ask the teacher a few questions before I left. Like, what was this bayonet he kept talking about? Was it some type of...food?

"Urm...Mister Kuchi-"

I was interrupted when a forceful hand took me by the collar of my uniform and pulled me towards the hallway. So much for my questions. Guess I'd be spending my summer in school. Once again. Being poor _and_ stupid all day every day pretty much sucked.

Once we were at his locker, he released his hold and stuck out his tongue.

"Meow."

"Woof. Now what'dya want? Idiot..."

I turned the knob on my lock until it clicked open. I shoved my books inside.  
He faked a pouting expression, but I didn't pay much mind to it. Same old Grimmjow. He didn't have any books; he never brought them to class. He wasn't your average old slacker though. Yes, there were many notable features that he possessed. His blue hair, for one. His feline mannerisms for another.

"Well I was gonna inform you of the latest news that's been roamin' 'round the school. Ya see, theres a dance ta'night. I hear its a costume party where you can dress up anyway ya want. I was thinkin' we could go as cat and dog, you know, on account a' the fact that your always barkin' insults at me."

Party...It'd been a long time since I'd been invited to a party. I was usually too busy cleaning my house for parties anyway. But an invitation-that's what it took to actually get in.

"Whose party is it?"

He replied with a huge smirk that only he could pull off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You know, the strawberry that I-"

"I'm perfectly aware of who he is, thank you very much. And I'm also perfectly aware that he was the guy whose clothes you stole durin' P.E. that one time. An' then you filled his locker with cat nibble. I mean really, I don't know why I hang out with a jerk like you."

He grinned and put his hands behind his head once again, like he was proud of his actions and wouldn't dare take a single one of them back.

"Cause ya love me,"

"Aha. You wish."

He winked.

"Yeah, maybe I do. So you comin' to the party or what?" I was tempted to say yes, but there was still one problem. Surprisingly, Grimmjow had the answer to it.

"Don't worry about the invitations. Just leave that to me."

He flashed a toothy grin, and ran down the hall. I grumbled to myself.

"Dumbass."

I dug around in my locker for my lunch bag, but it wasn't there. Hadn't I packed my lunch that morning? Oh yeah, that was right, there was no food to pack. Money was low, and food was scarce at my house. Guess I wouldn't be eating much today. To be honest, most days were like this. I'd look for my lunch, realize I hadn't packed any, and then make my way towards the lunch room empty handed. It was like a daily regimen, but in a sick, twisted kind of way. And really, you should see the inside of my fridge. Freakin' ghost town. Basically, it was like my own personal little recession. It just never ended.

"Renji!" A girlish voice yelled down the hall. I turned to see a beautiful girl with glistening black hair and violet eyes filled with life.

"Hey Rukia. What's up?"

She was waving a sheet of paper in the air like it was some kind of flag. If she waved it any harder, I thought it might tear.

"You know what this is? An A plus. Bet you haven't seen one of these before, have you Renji?"

She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Sure I have. I get A's all the time."

I think she could tell I was lying, because that's when she put her hands on her hips. You know, the way that girls do.

"Oh really? So what did you get on your last lest, hmm?" She had me there.

"Urm..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

We walked to the lunch room and I, like the gentleman I tried to be, opened the door for her. Inside was just a normal old lunch room. There were round tables scattered all across the room, and everywhere you looked there were students laughing, eating, and smiling. All the tables seemed full, which left Rukia and I standing in the middle of chaos. Busy students rushed past us with bulky blue trays and heavy lunch boxes, while we tried to avoid stepping in the unknown substances of the cafeteria floor.

"Over here!"

From across the room, Ichigo was waving his hand in the air. Next to him was a girl with the same colored hair. She wore a smile that could turn even the coldest of hearts into warmth. On the other side of Ichigo was a silver haired boy with icy blue eyes. Beside him was a petite girl with a silk bonnet-like accessory covering the bun at the top of her head. Across the table, a busty blonde sat. She had long and flowing hair with waves and ripples so magnificent that they could challenge the oceans themselves. Shuuhei was sporting the usually "tough guy" look: three deep scars that ran down one side of his face, and muscled arms that were folded over his chest. I sat down beside him, while Rukia sat next to Momo. There was one seat left between us, and, with any hope, a certain someone wouldn't come to occupy it.

"You're coming to the party right?" Rangiku held out a bottle labeled, "_SAKE_".

"Should you be having that out during school?"

She quickly stuffed the bottle in her bag, giggling hysterically.

"Well, of course not Renji! But does that mean I can't have it out anyway? No! Besides, it's not like anyone's gonna find out, right?"

Orihime spoke with a mouth full of chocolate covered rice (don't ask).

"Wite Wongiku!"

Momo chimed in. She was eating some type of soup that smelled like soy sauce.

"I believe she said 'right Rangiku'. Maybe."

Toshiro was eating from a bag of candies, though he was trying to hide it by holding them under the table. It was kind of obvious though, with his indiscreet chewing and all. Candy sounded good right about now. Heck, anything sounded good right now. My stomach was growling like crazy, but that could be helped, now could it?

"So Renji? Aren't you going to answer the question?"

It took me a while to finally remember what we were talking about, and when I did, I didn't know how to answer.

"I-I'm invited?"

Ichigo laughed like the question was absurd.

"'Course you are! Your one of my best pals! But it's a costume party, so be sure not to wear your regular clothes. Oh and, you gotta bring a date."

Date? Costume? A costume would cost money, and money was something I lacked at the moment. And a date? Basically, I was lucking out in both categories.

"Um, thanks."

The seat beside me was suddenly filled by none other that Grimmjow. Just great.

"So what're you guys up to?"

Ichigo grimaced at the sight of him, probably remembering his previous antics. I was about to fill Grimm in when Shuuhei beat me to it.

"Discussing Ichigo's get together tonight. You coming?"

Grimmjow replied with his head cocked to the side and a very proud look on his face, though I couldn't think of anything he'd ever done that someone would be proud of.

"Wouldn't be a party if I didn't, now would it?"

It annoyed me how Grimmjow had a way of charming others, no matter how cocky-or jerk like-he came across. He always said he "had connections", and I didn't doubt he did. I mean, with a sexy smile like his, who _would_ doubt him?

"Hey Ichigo will there be any sake there? Pleeaaasse tell me my sake will be there!" Rangiku slurred.

"Yeah, sure. I rented out a place and they said they'd supply us with all the good stuff."

I leaned over the table and looked over at Rukia, who had placed her sushi rolls in the shape of a Chappy face.

"So Rukia, what are you going as? To the party, I mean."

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"A bunny."

I wasn't surprised.

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

The sound of our footsteps echoed off the cement as we walked home. Grimmjow's house was just past mine, so we had to travel in the same direction. Unlucky for me, he was quite the chatter box.

"So then I told the guy I didn't have any money, and ya know what he did? He threatened to call the cops on me! Like, seriously, is that unfair or what?" I sighed.

"Yes, Grimmjow. Eating at a diner and then being threatened by the manager because you forgot to bring money is totally unfair. Definitely not irresponsible. And just in case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm."

Grimmjow yawned, stretching his arms into the air.

"Yeah, yeah. So what're ya gonna do about the whole costume situation?"

"Uh...well to tell you the truth, I don't think I can afford to buy one right now..."

His eyes lit up, a tell tale sign for something bad, usually at my expense.

"Oh, really? Well I could happily provide ya with one, my dear ol' Renji. I'll just stop by your place before the party an' dress ya up all nice and pretty."

He spoke deviously, and it made me nervous. There was no telling what that guy was planning, but I had a feeling I didn't really want to know. Still, the free clothes didn't sound too bad, I just hoped I wouldn't end up regretting the decision.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing."

Grimm reached deep into his pockets until he caught what he was searching for. He retrieved his hand from the depths of his pocket, and placed what he'd found in the palm of my hand. He closed my fingers over it so that I couldn't see the item, which only made me more nervous. What if it was a bunch of tacks? A wad of gum or something?

"See ya tonight Renji!"

"B-But I still need a date!"

"I'm your date. Duh?"

He fled down the street. Once he was out of sight, I slowly opened my hand, praying nothing bad was in it. Then I saw it. I blinked, and stared at it for a long time. Andrew Jackson stared right back.

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

Review, review! You know you want toXD

Love ya RenjiX3 *hearts* Mwah!


	2. Drunk on Your Love

I switched on the light in the bathroom. In the mirror, I saw red locks pulled back into a messy braid that was draped over the shoulder of my uniform. Loose, scarlet strands dangled over my eyes, covering up the tattooed brows that created an intricate pattern all the way up to my forehead. I came to the conclusion that, all in all, I was a pretty decent looking guy. Not to sound conceited, I mean, I could've been worse, right? I was okay, just not...special, I guess.

I pushed the hair from my eyes as the overhead light flickered, like it usually did, reminding me that the cheap bulb needed replacing. Unfortunately, my budget couldn't allow for things like that. It was hard enough getting food on the table and keeping up with the water bill. Things like electricity were out of the question. During the day, I could rely on the natural glow of the sun that flowed through the windows as seeing light, but at night, I'd usually just have to make do with a single candle that would slowly burn on the side-table until I faded off into sleep. But hey, at least I didn't need to worry about power outages. The bathroom was the only room in the house with electricity, and that was only because I had gotten sick of missing the toilet every time I needed to take a piss in the middle of the night. So, I scrapped together just enough money for a cut-rate generator.

Sleeping on a couch wasn't that bad either. Well, to me it wasn't, since it was all I had ever known or had. At least it was comfy.

I had the place to myself, and the house was engulfed with silence, that is, until the loud pounding of someones knocking came roaring throughout the room. I took my time as I made my way to the door, just to annoy Grimmjow. I grinned, knowing his impatience would get the best of him.

"Ya there princess?! Hurry up and open the door!"

I unlocked it and ignored the comment. Without so much as a greeting, he pushed past me and flopped down on the couch with one of his infamous Cheshire smiles stuck on his face. In his hand he held two bags; one blue, one red. I assumed they contained the costumes he had been so willing to bring.

"Well hello to you too, dumbass."

He ran his slender hands smoothly through the supple blue hair on his head, and shook his finger at me.

"That's no way to speak to your best friend, especially after he's put so much work inta' puttin' together a nice little costume for ya."

I looked at him skeptically and scoffed.

"I doubt it's the slightest bit nice, especially since _you're_ the one who picked it out."

"I guess ya won't know for sure 'till ya look, huh?"

He held out the red bag tauntingly, and I stared at it a while before snatching it out of his hands.

"Trust me, you'll be sex on legs."

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

One painful hour later, after Grimmjow had finally given up on trying to undress me himself, I stood in the bathroom with the clothes on. The outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, a red leather jacket, a white polo, a red bow tie, a puppy ear headband, and a fluffy, red, stick-on tail. The bow tie was comically large, and the puppy ears flopped all over the top of my head. The tail kept brushing against the inside of my thighs, and the jacket made squeaky noises every time I moved my arms. It was nice, but it all seemed just a little too...much.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and was greeted by Grimmjow, who appeared even more cat-like than usual. Apparently, he had taken the liberty of getting dressed in my living room (which was more like an all purpose room, since I ate, slept, and did just about everything else there too). Now, he was dressed in orange jeans and a black and orange striped tank with numerous cuts and tears going down the sides. He wore big, bulky, black boots that devoured his feet and caused the end of his pants to crinkle and ride up on his legs. On his head sat pointy cat ears, and on his face he had drawn kitty whiskers that radiated from his nose.

"One more thing." He held a fake dog collar with rhinestones all around it and a long, chain leash attached.

He took the collar and fastened it around my neck, just above the bow tie, allowing the leash to jingle and dangle free all the way down to my knees. It fit a little too tight, but I didn't mind; I was too distracted by how close Grimmjow's face was to mine as he slid his hands around my neck, clasping the collar into place. When he was done, he flashed one of his sexy smiles- gosh, he could really kill me with that smile.

"See. Your special."

D-did Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez just call me _special? _Before I could ask, he took me by the leash, jerking me towards the door. He used his other hand to dig his keys out of his pocket, and pulled me along like he was my owner. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Damn. I can't wait to get you drunk."

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

"Are ya sure this is the place?"

We were parked in front of a three story house with festive lights flashing everywhere. The sound of music could be heard even outside, where Grimmjow and I speculated at the sight. There was a large pool in the back, where splashes and screams and laughter sounded, even though it was nine 'o clock at night. Enticing strobe lights shone through the windows of the house, making me want to go inside, but not before I made sure Grimmjow hadn't screwed up with the directions again. Nothing would be more embarassing than the time he had driven us to the wrong house, and we ended up accidently crashing a book club meeting for the elderly.

"Well this is the address Ichigo texted me, k? So yeah, I'm pretty sure. No need ta' get those panties a' yours in a twist."

I made a mental note of that. I'd be sure to get him later. I opened the door and stared at the house. Color pooled out of each window, and not a single room was dark. By the time I started to make my way towards the door, Grimmjow was already there.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"

I jogged to catch up with him, and pushed the floppy dog ears out of my eyes. That would probably get annoying after a while. When we entered the house, loud rave music pounded violently against my ear drums and my eyes were temporary blinded by the bright lights that flashed on and off repetitively. The colorful strobe lights made it look like I was seeing everything frame by frame, you know, like the way those fancy cameras do nowadays. Though I couldn't really see, I could tell that it was crowded because every two seconds I'd either get bumped into or stepped on the foot. I could barely make out any faces, so scoping out Ichigo would be next to impossible. But what seemed even harder was trying to make my way across the floor. Luckily, Grimmjow could see better in the lighting than me somehow, and was dragging me by the chain of the leash towards what may or may not have been the kitchen area. Once there, he sat me down on one of those high sitting chairs of a small bar. The lighting here was normal, but the noise kept me from hearing anything. Grimmjow had been calling my name for a good five minuetes before I actually realized he was trying to say something.

"What?"

I could see his lips moving, but I had no idea what he was saying. The music was too loud, and the clinking of glass at the bar didn't help much either. It was only when he grazed his lips over my ear lobe and whispered huskily in my ear that I heard his voice.

"I said, I'll order you a drink. I wanna see how ya get when you're intoxicated. Maybe you'll let me play with you a little bit more if yer a bit tipsy rather than your normal ol' self."

My mouth went dry, and suddenly a drink didn't sound like a bad idea. I knew when it came to this kind of stuff, I wasn't the best at holding my alcohol. He knew my weaknesses, I'd probably be drunk within the first two or three gulps, but Grimmjow...He was so sexy and devious and tempting all at once, I couldn't resist. Whatever he wanted, I couldn't refuse him of it.

"Sure."

His lips twitched upwards in satisfaction as he signaled for the bar tender. When he arrived, Grimm held up two fingers.

"Two cups a' beer."

When I got a good look at the guy, it hit me.

"Hey its Toshiro! Whatcha doing serving beer? I thought you were underage or somethin'." Toshiro had a look of annoyance on his face as he slapped down two glass cups and filled them up with a carmel colored liquid that came from a large pitcher.

"Rankigu. She put me in charge of the bar. A total ditz, that girl is..."

Grimmjow took his drink and swallowed a great swig, not stopping to take a breath even once. After he had finished drinking all of it, he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, exposing a sly smile afterwards. I, on the other hand, had yet to touch my glass. Grimmjow seemed unfazed by the amount of alcohol he had just drank, in fact, he seemed pretty calm about it, like he did this kind of thing everyday. Guess that explained why he was so good at it. I grabbed my glass, the chill of the ice already sending shivers up my spine. I brought it to my mouth, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Grimmjow already working on his second cup. I tipped the glass. The liquid had a crisp taste, and ran smooth down my tongue. It left a slightly burning sensation deep in my throat and a bitter taste in my mouth. It was freaking disgusting. How people were actually able to stand the taste of that stuff, I hadn't the slightest clue. Nevertheless, I could already feel lightheadedness devouring me and my vision starting to get a little hazy. I was jerked out of my seat by the chain of the collar, and before I knew it, Grimmjow was leading me towards a wooden set of stairs that took us all the way to the third floor.

It wasn't as crowded upstairs, in fact, we were all alone if you ignored the kissing couple in the hallway. There were four doors that led to four different rooms, and Grimmjow apparently had decided already that he would be getting me into one of those rooms. He picked a door, pulled on the leash, and pushed me against it, crashing his wild lips onto mine. His wandering hands made their way beneath my shirt, and savage fingers roamed all around, pinching and nipping at whatever they wanted. I couldn't comprehend it; my mind was scattered and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't help but let out a moan, as the alcohol had stripped me of any self-restraint I might've had. I was glad Grimmjow had me pinned against the wall, or other wise I would've fallen over right then and there. Grimmjow's hands were cold, and I liked the confidence he had, like he knew he was free to explore my body to his hearts content. He removed one of his hands from the inside of my shirt, and used it to twist the knob on the door. Inside, there was a large bed, and carpeting, but the same strobe lights as the ones downstairs were hooked up to the individual bedrooms as well. Purple lights flickered against his skin as he pushed me onto the bed. I crawled backwards to the top of the bed until my back hit the head post. He followed closely behind with a dangerous, dark hunger in his eyes. It was like a predator vs prey situation, and he was closing in for the kill. He pushed himself between my legs, spreading them wide. He kissed me once again, and I kissed back, allowing him to caress my tongue with his. Eventually he drew back to catch his breath. We were both panting.

"You...don't...know...how...long...I've...been...w antin'...to...screw...you...inta'...bed."

He gasped for air between each word.

The sentence was like music to my ears, and both our desperate pants together sounded symphonic. But it seemed wrong to be doing this kind of thing in such a foreign place, so I told him.

"I...want...you..ta'...do...me...at...home."

So thats what we did. The music was still playing as we left.

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

I stayed up all night writing this V-V. And sorry if I made Renji sound like a slut, I didn't mean to T-T Im so sorry Renji! *sniffle*

Welp I'm going to sleep.


	3. Smut - Smut Everywhere

Beware: sex V-V...Third person POV for this chapter 'cause first person sex is awkwardXD p.s. next chapter will be back to Renji's point of view.

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

The sly bluenette swung open the door, forcing his redhead play toy into the house.

"Grimmjow-"

The sentence was cut short when feisty lips crashed into Renji's. The feline slammed the door closed with one hand and with the other, he traced light circles around one of his drunken mates clothed nipples. The room was lit only by a lone candle that flickered on the side table next to the couch. Grimmjow backed them onto the cozy piece of furniture, and laid the other down as he roughly pounced on top of his canine counterpart. He wanted to penetrate his little puppy so much, so deep, so hard. He wanted to do it to his hearts content. The kiss was sweet and sloppy as Renji's mouth was infiltrated by the warm and slick tongue of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who was already addressing the hardening erection in his friends pants. He nudged and fondled the head, feeling slight dampness through the cloth. Renji moaned in delightful delirium as he tugged on the others shirt, asking for access. Grimmjow halted his ministrations to pull off the tank, tossing it over the couch as his lustful mate unbuckled his pants in frenzy.

Now, the only thing left between Grimmjow and the absolute paradise of Renji's delectable body was the soft cotton polo and charcoal jeans that hid the tan body from him. Without warning, the feline tore off the shirt and flung it across the room. Not missing a beat, he flicked one of the newly exposed nipples with his finger and tweaked the other with a fierce hand. Both buds turned red after a while, and Renji was trying his best not to pant in ectasy at the intoxifying ravishments.

"Go ahead. Scream. I dare ya'," Grimmjow whispered as he jerked the black jeans- along with plaid boxers- down the perfectly tan legs.

Renji did as he was told, letting his sensual screams free.

Now that the pesky articles were out of the way, Grimm could do as he pleased. There was a wild desire on his lips, and a ferocious lust burned in his vibrant teal eyes. He straddled his scarlet-maned play mate, and leaned down to whisper in his doggies ear.

"Are ya' ready?"

Grimm was the only one Renji had ever engaged in sexual contact with, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. Still, the red head shivered with nervousness.

Grimmjow spread his lovers long legs wide and bent over the upright, twitching cock that stood before him, asking to be licked. He traced his index finger up the soft skin of the member, taking a moment to marvel at the sight. Once Grimmjow's eyes were satisfied, he kissed the tip of the head, and took it into his mouth shortly after. He slid his slick, untamed tongue around the pulsing cock, making sure not to leave an inch of the member dry. Renji groaned as the fire of Grimmjow's mouth engulfed him, making Renji grope the couch cushions for support.

"Grimm. Please...More."

The desperate pleas and luscious sounds coming from the redhead made Grimmjow's member perk up.

"Mmmmrruffmmm," came from the muffled mouth of the blue haired feline, sending vibrations through his loves cock. The stray redhead gasped at the feeling, and wrapped his legs around his masters shoulders. His head fell back, allowing thick, fiery locks to fall onto the arm of the couch. Before allowing his mates release, Grimmjow lifted his head with a thin thread of saliva falling from his grinning mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I was trying ta' say that I couldn't have ya' comin' just yet, but your dick was in the way."

Grimmjow hooked the legs of his arousing play toy over his shoulders, not waiting for a reply. He stuck two slender fingers inside the untamperred hole, and began scissoring it in preparation. Even with just two fingers, it was a tight fit.

"...You're a virgin, aren't ya?"

Renji jerked in shock, and embarrassments pink blush painted itself across his face. How did Grimmjow know? The blue haired threw his head back as his laughter rung through the house. At first Renji was angry at this reaction, but afterwards began to blush even more.

"Even better. I'll be sure ta' make you feel good. But don'tcha' worry. Once you've had me, you'll always come back."

He continued to scissor the virgin hole, until it was moist and soft enough to the felines liking. He licked the jaw line of his lover, tracing it all the way down to his defined collar bone. He looked into his friends auburn eyes, and touched the soft, carmel colored cheeks. They were smooth like silk, and black tattoos graced his forehead. The complicated design complimented his olive skin tone, and his red lashes batted seductively. At that moment, Grimmjow could resist no longer.

He purred.

"Yer so fuckin' pretty, Renji. I can't help but screw you over."

Grimmjow drove himself into the slick hole of his pet, pounding in and out of him without mercy.

"I want cha' ta' say my name."

Deep, breathless gasps left the lips of the redhead as he jolted, and the feline chuckled.

"G-Grimm...jow."

Renji spoke between thrusts, doing exactly what Grimmjow told him to. He was moaning after each syllable and choking on the pleasure he was receiving. His eyes were wild with ecstasy, and his body quivered under the force of Grimmjow's quick thrusts.

In. _Uuuunnng_. Out. _Gasp_. Each moan was louder than the one before, until the noise died down altogether into a low, constant whimper. His cock felt thick and long inside him.

"Wow, Renji. I'm flattered. I've got you soundin' like a girl."

Renji coundn't hold in the moans of want and need that escaped his mouth. He couldn't resist the rough touches and caresses of his masters hands. Those creamy hands that felt so smooth and light as air against his skin. The untamed flicks and tweaks that his friend dealt him. He had never felt anything like it. _More_. He wanted Grimmjow to grant him more of this feeling.

"Grimm...your hard...is so good!~"

Grimmjow jolted at the comment. Until know, Renji hadn't spoken much, but the last thing the blue haired teen expected to come out of the beautiful mouth was something like that. Still, he excepted the compliment.

"Told ya' I was a nice ride."

Grimmjow took his pet by the leash, and pulled him closer.

"You've got a nice ass, ya know that? It's nice n' wet n' hot. And so tight. You fit so snug 'round my cock."

Grimmjow thrusted harder. He wanted his lover screaming his name, begging to be petrated even more.

"Deeper!~"

Grimmjow spread the tan buttcheeks further apart as he drove inside them even harder than before. He picked up his pace, ramming his lover into the couch. Renji's feet were pointed and high in the air, while his hands were clawing at his hair. With each thrust, his conception was becoming more muddled and swallowed up by the pleasure and pulsing warmth plunging far into his ass. As the sensation of release approached, the redhead strechted his neck so that he could kiss the cat-like god on top of him. It was long, and the mouth of his lover was so sweet. Renji let go of his senses as he came all over both their bodies. Grimmjow ejaculated soon after, spewing his seed inside the hot interior of his red headed love. He pulled out, savoring the slippery noises and whines of the withering body beneath him as he did so. He collapsed ontop of his Renji, breathing hard as he layed his head on the rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I...love you...Renji. Ya'...know that...right?"

The sentence was broken up by gasps for air, but Renji didn't mind.

Felicity overwhelmed him as he tangled his hand in the teal mass of hair. He blew out the candle.

"I love you too."

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

*sigh* I got courageous. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Smut Continued

When I woke, Grimmjow, who had so thoughtfully draped a blanket over us during the night, was sleeping on top of me. His teal hair tickled my chest as he nestled his head onto my collar bone, muttering something in audible in his sleep. I twirled a stray lock of blue around my finger, marveling at its softness. I always liked Grimmjow's hair; the way it stuck out wildly and made him look like he belonged in one of those old movies from the 70's. The night before had been, in a word, unbelievable. Who knew Grimmjow had felt so strongly about _me_? Every moment had been...perfect, beyond belief. Of this, I was sure.

His eyelids opened lazily, unleashing the vivid blue pupils that wandered around the room, reminding him of where he was. He yawned, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning," he purred.

I grinned at him. "Sure is. But you know, I think we're late for school."

Grimmjow laughed, and placed tiny trails of kisses down my chest. "Good. I didn't feel like goin' anyway."

The morning sunshine filtered through the closed blinds in the kitchen, and painted yellow lines on his joy stricken face. Grimmjow was so perfect. Well, not exactly _perfect_, I mean, he only fell short when it came to things like intelligence...or common sense. I'll be honest, Grimmjow could be a total idiot sometimes. For example, when I came to his house and he insisted on baking a cake (he sported a very unique apron that read "Screw Fast Food", which was ironic, since that seemed to be his favorite thing to eat. It would always amaze me how he could have such unhealthy eating habits, and still stay lean). He had popped in the pan of cake batter, and forty minutes later, when he pulled it out, the batter was still raw as ever. Turns out, he had forgotten to turn on the oven.

There was also another instance, during Halloween when he drug me out to do some late night TP-ing. I, for one, had no desire to participate in such juvenile behavior, but he had still somehow found a way to talk me into it with that slick tongue of his.

_"_It'll be_ fine,"_ he had said. Little did _he_ know that the house he chose to TP had been owned by a police officer. Yeah, community service for a month.

Yet still, he had a way of making up for it, by offering subtle little things like love and friendship and crumpled up twenty dollar bills during the moments when you needed them most.

_Did I deserve this? _

I was skeptical. Someone so attractive as Grimmjow...

"Hey, Grimmjow...I wanna ask you somethin'. Why...why would ya want _me_? There's nothin' about me worth loving." I threw my head to the side, ashamed at how needy I sounded. This was kind of embarrassing. Grimmjow, on the other hand, apparently thought the insecurity sounded cute. He pinched one of my nipples, earning a satisfying moan.

"You're so sexy. How could I _not_ want you?"

I could feel the blush flourishing across my face, exposing my emmbaressment. He snickered and leaned over so he could reach my forehead, and caressed it with a chaste kiss. I closed my eyes as he rested the tip of his chin on top of my tangled mess of hair. It had come loose from its sloppy braid over night, and stray strands of red brushed against my eyelids. Grimmjow spoke.

"But really. You're fun, hot, and not stuck up. Plus, you're my best friend. What more could I ask for?"

He climbed off the couch, and walked towards the bathroom totally nude. One thing was for sure; Grimmjow was shameless. He threw a hand back as I heard the click of the bathroom door.

"I'm takin' a bath. You wanna come with?" He smiled like a fool, and made a devilish face.

I twisted my head towards him and gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course not!"

"Please? Come _oooon_."

"No!"

But to tell you the truth, it was just that my butt hurt too bad to get up.

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

I was peering out the window when Grimmjow called out.

The red sun was gloriously rising to the peak of the sky, and its flames licked its blue canvas. These were the things you came to appreciate when you couldn't afford stuff like television sets. I heard the muttering of students as they walked the dreaded path towards school. I kind of felt bad for them, but I also felt bad for myself. Skipping school would benefit me little, and my absence would be the cause of my falling behind in academics, more so than I already was. Grimmjow...he didn't care. Didn't need to. He could scrape by with a solid C average without much hastle. He partially had me to thank for this, on account of the fact that when he came over, he would listen in on my vigorous study sessions (that would usually prove to be in vain) and retain the information.

"Renji! What's up with your sink? Ain't no water commin' outta it, no matter how freakin' hard I twist this dumb knob." Grimmjow called from the bathroom.

No water? Oh no, oh _hell_ no, this couldn't be happening. That damn water bill. I wrapped the blanket around my waist and stumbled into the kitchen. There was a pile of mail on the counter, as there always was, and I had meant to sort through it, but last nights events hadn't exactly allowed time for it. I sifted through the envelopes until I came across one in particular that was enclosed with a golden seal and marked with an official looking stamp. I tore it open and snatched out the trifold paper. At the top, in bold letters, it wrote: 'LAST REMINDER. WATER BILL IS OVERDUE. SEND IN MONTHLY PAYMENT IN THE NEXT FORTY EIGHT HOURS OR YOUR WATER SUBSCRIBTION WILL BE TERMINATED.'

"Dammit dammit dammit." How could I have been so stupid? No electricity was one thing; I could always wash clothes the old fashion way, without a washer. But no water, there was no way to sustain a hygenic, healthy life style without water.

"Urm...I think I've forgotten to pay the water bill. One too many times, it seems."

Grimmjow burst through the door with a smile that told me he was up to no good, though that didn't particularly surprise me. He was always up to his usual antics.

"Oh really? Well I'd be happy to let you stay at my place. My apartment is big enough for the two of us, and I've got running water too," He stuck his tongue out, teasingly. "I wouldn't mind having you stay over. I wouldn't mind at all." He winked at me suggestively.

"Oh, Im sure you wouldn't." Still, since I hadn't the money to actually pay the bill at the moment, I didn't really have a choice.

He picked up his clothes and slipped them on. I made haste with mine and attempted to re-braid my hair. I gave up after a while and decided to let it fall loose. I was just about to grab a snack from the cabinet when Grimmjow hooked his arm with mine and jerked us out the door.

"Lets go. We can shower at my house," he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah. Sure. Separately."

"Aw, you want your privacy, do ya? No problem. If I need somethin' from the bathroom while you're getting yourself clean and all, I'll be sure to knock first."

He snickered slyly, and draped his orange tank over his shoulder like he was some fancy living bussinessman-which, and I'm positive, he wasn't. He had his pants on, but his upper half was bare. He walked out, just like that.

Like I said. Shameless.

**V^V^V^V^V**

"Hiya Yoruichi." A purple haired girl sat at a polished mahogany desk that glimmered in the glowing shine of a candle chandelier suspended from the middle of the ceiling. She looked bored as ever, but I suppose when your job was sitting at a desk all day, bordem was to be expected.

"Hey there, sweet meat. And whose this cute little fella you've brought along?" I felt an uncotrollable warmth spread across my face. Grimmjow caught me off gaurd as he put his arm around me and pulled me close into a crushing hug. His skin was glossy and smooth from our trip over here, and his chest was still bare. I didn't mind it though.

"This is Renji. We're datin'! Renji, this is my friend, Yoruichi! She helps the people who live here and makes sure everything stays runnin' smoothly." I felt sorry for her. As long as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was living in this apartment building, her job must've been next to impossible.

Yoruichi beamed and patted the poofy shoulders of her orange blouse. "Well look at you, Grimmy! You've finally gotten yourself a little boy toy. It's a shame Renji here is taken though. Wouldn't of minded having some fun with him myself."

I felt like I was caught in the middle of an awkward family reunion. I put on a forced smile even though I was feeling uncomfortable as heck on the inside. I delibrately removed Grimmjow's arm from my shoulder and offered my hand to the girl. She shook it.

"Nice meetin' you, Miss Yoruichi."

She glowed with delight and was giddy like an eight year old. "Handsome _and_ a gentleman? Why, Grimmjow, you've struck gold!"

"Yeah sure, he's a gentleman. But it's funny, 'cause he sure as heck doesn't _like_ it gentle. He's more of a...hard and rough kinda guy."

Yoruichi laughed hard, which only made my face heat up more intensely. Did he _really_ have to share my bussiness with everyone? I narrowed my eyes at him to show my lack of amusement.

"First of all, that's not true, and -"

Grimmjow circled one of his long arms around my waist and used the other to fondle my ass thoroughly.

"You're lying. I know you are. Now just let me kiss you." He parted my lips with his thumb, and slid his tongue in smoothly, letting our lips connect shortly after. His strong hands squeezed my ass persistently, forcing sweet moans from my mouth. He whispered secretively into my ear, like what he was about to say was covert, between just the two of us. "Your ass is so tight. Do you want me to...loosen it for you?"

The purplette squealed, and tried to occupy herself by rummaging through the many papers on her desk. Even so, those innocent golden eyes glanced up every few seconds with curiosity. Grimmjow noticed, and smiled against my lips as he untangled his long arms from mine, and afterwards simply draped his arm loosely around my waist as he led us towards the elevators.

"G' bye Yoruichi! See ya this afternoon!"

"Have fun Grimmy!"

Grimm was on me before the elevator door even had a chance to slide shut. We went up.

Before long, a high pitched ding notified us that we had arrived on his floor. I cursed that noise as it caused Grimmjow to stop his light touches that danced up and down under my shirt. He pulled us towards his room, and fiddled with his keys until he finally found the right one and jammed it into the lock, twisting it and pushing it open in a fluid motion. Inside, cool air pulsed comfortably through the room and brushed against my exposed skin. It was a nice change, especially after witnessing firsthand the unbearable heat of the outdoors during the walk from my house to the apartment. The walls were painted in a soothing sea-foam green color and the middle of the room presented a decent sized bed that was neatly tucked and adorned with crimson sheets the same shade as the messy locks falling from my head. Through a small archway in the wall, I could just see a small kitchen table and a stainless steal mini fridge that was half way opened, like someone forgot to close it. Grimmjow led us in the opposite direction, towards a white door that led to a marble sink, a glass standup shower and other things you'd most likely find in a bathroom. He turned on the shower without a second thought, and little water droplets fell like rain from it's head. He tore off my shirt, and I helped him remove my pants. He made even shorter work of his clothes, since he had less to take off, and before I knew it, my back was pushed up against the wet, tile wall of the shower. Warm water fell onto my hair, face, and every other part of my body before running swiftly down my legs. Grimmjow drug a sharp nailed finger up and down my inner thigh, teasing me fascinatingly and continuously. He eyed my every move, and watched, grinning as I wallowed in the pleasure. Abrubtly, he grabbed my erect penis and pointed it upwards so that the heavy drops of the showers rain hit it right on the head repeatedly.

"N-n-no...d-don't d-do t-that." The bliss was overwhelming, the kind of bliss that made my legs tremble and my nipples harden and my mouth elicit sounds too loud for even me to control. It was almost gluttonous. I wasn't too experienced in these types of situations, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Hot water landed on the very tip of my cock and slid down rapidly. I pulled on Grimmjow's sturdy hand, trying to remove it from my twitching penis, but he only gripped harder, which drew me over the edge. Semen landed wildly on his broad chest, but was washed away soon enough by the pure water spurting from the constant shower head.

Then, there was round two.

Grimmjow snickered as he took both our penises in one hand and rubbed them together gently, letting the friction consume me. His was so huge, so hot against mine, I gasped and panted, wishing he would rub harder, hoping he would just drive his giant cock inside me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and moved my hips against him, wanting more, but he kept a steady pace that hardened me again ever so slowly, and eventually our erections stood against each other. He let go of them both as he flipped me around so that my palms were against the tile of the shower, and my stiff penis brushed against its coldness every now and again. He pushed his middle finger inside me, and since it was his longest finger, it brushed past that perfect spot, the one that he could hit with his dick and leave me screaming for more. When I was wet enough, he sheathed his whole manhood inside, until there was nothing left between us. Skin on skin. He was like a fire inside me, filling my up and heating my insides like a furnace. That feeling was all it would take to fulfill my desires of release, but Grimmjow wrapped his hand tight around the base of my swollen member, causing me to whine at the building heat.

"You wanna cum again?"

"Yes, Grimmjow! Please! I want it so bad!"

"Good. You'll just have to wait a little longer."

With his first hand still placed sternly around my cock, he clamped his other around my hips and pulled me closer as he began to thrust in and out of me. He leaned over my shoulder for a kiss, and I twisted my head to give it to him. Water dripped in and out of my mouth, rolling down my chin and against my neck. I tensed as he began to strike my prostate dead on, and moaned uncontrollably against his mouth. I could feel his lips curl into a grin.

"Aha. I knew you loved to fuck."

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

Yay, back to first person *whew*. I personally think I write better this way. Tell me what you think, k? So I might be able to actually make important things happen! And I promise there'll actually be some substance in the next one. Like, other than boy sex.

I feel awkward after writing this...

...This story has no plotline whatsoever. I'm just here for the lulz.


End file.
